Weasley is my King
by Dandalion
Summary: Ron likes Harry.  Harry likes Ron.  Ron doesn't know that Harry knows.  They have some fun in the locker room when Harry reveals that Ron's feelings go both ways.  Slash...enjoy!
1. Shower Time

"Professor McGonagall, Professor McGonagall, Professor McGonagall, Professor McGonagall," Ron thought. It was the only thing he could think of to calm his erection down. It was hard enough to think at all with a naked Harry in the shower stall next to his.

"Alright Ron, see you in the common room," Harry said as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Yeah, yeah, see you in a bit," Ron responded. He waited until he was sure Harry had left and was well down the corridor outside the locker room.

"Finally," he said with a huge sigh of relief. He looked around once more to make sure that no one was there. Once he was sure, he grabbed the shampoo and poured a small amount in his hand. He began thrusting his erection loosely into his hand. Images that he stored in his mind from little peaks at Harry in the shower appeared his mind, playing like a montage. He gripped his member a little harder and stroked more quickly. He imagined showering with Harry, kissing Harry, having Harry's thick penis thrusting into his hand, his mouth, his tight hole…with that thought, Ron came, harder than ever, all over his hand and the shower wall. He rested his forehead against the wall and sighed.

"If only…" he thought. But he knew it was a long shot. While there were a bunch of rumors going around that Harry was gay, and he had come out to Ron and Hermione as bi-curious, he doubted that Harry would ever be interested in him. He could dream though…


	2. Surprise Shower Buddy

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had snuck back in to the locker room under his invisibility cloak to see what Ron did when he stayed for so much longer than anyone else in the showers. He didn't know what he expected, but he certainly wasn't expecting to see Ron moaning his name as he came.

He had been waiting for an opportunity to take care of Ron's crush on him. He knew that Ron thought no one knew about it, but it was impossible not to. Not only did he follow Harry around all the time (which could be considered just a best friend sort of thing, but not when Ron was always staring at his ass), but Hermione had told Harry that some nights when she's up late studying in the common room, Ron sleepwalks from the boys dormitory and mutters about wanting to make Harry breakfast and then shag him senseless. Which Harry wouldn't mind, not one bit. In fact, he quite liked the idea.

He walked slowly closer to Ron, careful not to verbally wince at how painful his erection was. He decided to act quickly, before Ron finished showering. Shower sex had always been on Harry's to do list when he told Ron how he felt. His skin crawled just thinking about how hot it would be.

Ron was leaning his head against the wall, his hand still stroking his mostly limp penis. Harry couldn't wait to see the look on his sexy face when he revealed he was there. He decided he had better do it sooner rather than later.

He pulled the invisibility cloak off of him. Ron didn't look up. He didn't seem to notice Harry's presence. Harry moved closer still to the shower. His shadow began to appear on the wall. Ron still hadn't noticed. It was only when Harry's shadow was completely cast against the wall that Ron tensed, straightened up, and slowly turned around.

His eyes were closed. Harry found this to be _very_ cute. He almost didn't want Ron to open them. But once Ron did open them, it was all Harry could do to keep himself from bursting out laughing. Ron's eyes widened to an unimaginable size. He stared at Harry in utter shock.

"Wha-…what are you doing in here?" Ron sputtered.

"Well, I _was_ enjoying the show…but when that ended, I decided it was time I joined in." Harry smirked as his words sunk in to Ron's brain. Ron had always been a bit slow minded. Harry took this opportunity to slam him against the shower wall.

Harry, still being fully clothed, felt a bit uncomfortable pressing himself against Ron in completely soaked clothing. He didn't care at all though, not once he saw the look on Ron's face.

His mouth was slightly parted, and his eyes were squeezed shut. He looked like he had just been told unbelievably thrilling news and he couldn't believe it. He moaned softly when Harry shifted very slightly and their bodies were crushed together even more. Harry smiled at the adorable sounds Ron was making. He couldn't wait to hear him scream.


	3. What is that You're Humming?

Ron absolutely could not believe that this was happening. It must be a dream, or else someone taking the piss…maybe someone had brewed polyjuice potion and thought it'd be a right laugh to seduce Ron with Harry's body, because wouldn't that be hilarious? But there was no way that it was actually Harry Potter pressing against Ron's naked body, no way it was Harry Potter rubbing against him, holding him against the wall. There was just no way.

And not only was he rubbing but he was touching and his hands were pressing and _gods_ Harry's hands were on his cock and he couldn't think. Harry was pulling gently on his rock hard erection, and Ron didn't ever think that hands could be so soft, so warm, so _good._

Harry was humming. It was nice…Ron listened more closely to figure out what song it was. As he concentrated more on the humming and less on the hands on his cock, he was shocked at what tune Harry was humming.

"Are you—you're singing that—why are you—oh MERLIN yes right there—wait, ah, Harry! You're singing 'Weasley is our King'! What the fuck are you singing that for you—oh my god YES don't stop right there please more HARRY!"

Harry had moved both hands down to Ron's cock and was playing with his balls, rolling each one in his palm rather aggressively.

"Now, now Ron, don't be upset. I've…modified it, if you will. Come up with my own version. Hear me out, it's quite good, I really do think you'll rather enjoy it…"

And with that, Harry dropped down on his knees and began kissing Ron's cock while his hands continued playing with his balls.

"It goes like this," Harry began, still kissing Ron's cock.

_Weasley is my everything,_

_He makes my every heartstring sing,_

_Trust me this is not just a fling,_

_Weasley is my King_

"There's the first verse for you," Harry said, smiling into Ron's crotch. "I'd continue with the kissing, but I'd really love to finish my song…I suppose my hands will have to do for now, don't you think Ron?"

Ron didn't answer him. He just looked down at Harry with a lust –filled, unbelievably confused expression on his face.

_Weasley has got perfect eyes_

_His beauty will be my demise_

_And when I come, he'll hear me cry:_

_Weasley is my King._

_Weasley is my King,_

_Weasley is my King,_

_I love him more than anything_

_Weasley is my King._

And with that, Harry opened his mouth and started sucking on Ron's cock.


	4. Not a Very Long Time

Ron's cock tasted _amazing._ Harry had only experimented a bit with some younger boys in Gryffindor before he realized how he felt about his best friend, and there had been that time over the summer when Mrs. Figg's grandson came to visit (he was a year older than Harry and they had done…quite a LOT of experimenting), but Ron's was definitely the best tasting cock he'd ever had in his mouth. He expected it had to do with some scientific attraction shit, but he didn't care, as long as he could suck and lick and taste for a long, long time.

Unfortunately, Ron didn't see to have a long time. Almost immediately he gripped Harry's hair and pushed his erection further into Harry's mouth, thrusting at breakneck speed. Luckily, Harry was used to this (he and Mrs. Figg's grandson liked to play _rough_) and he was completely prepared for when Ron came.

Which didn't take very long either. After a few minutes of Ron thrusting and Harry sucking as hard as he could, swallowing around Ron's cock often and moaning to send vibrations through Ron's body, it wasn't long before Ron was shouting Harry's name and coming down his throat. Harry managed to swallow every last drop.

He _loved_ that taste.


	5. Everyone Knew!

Ron had his eyes closed. He felt Harry pull his head back off his softening cock. He didn't want that mouth to leave.

He could hear Harry standing up, and wondered if he was going to go. He couldn't believe that Harry just gave him a blowjob…maybe it hadn't happened. This was probably all a dream. At least then Ron could justify it…he'd had Harry dreams before. Never quite this…real, but still. Maybe it was a lucid dream.

But then Harry leaned in and kissed him. Ron's eyes snapped open, but once he saw that Harry's were closed, he shut his again. He had never kissed like this. Soft and slow, but powerful and meaningful, with Harry's tongue searching every little corner of his mouth, licking and massaging his tongue, sucking on it, nibbling gently on his lip…it was heaven. Absolute heaven, and Ron still couldn't believe it was real.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly when Harry finally let go of his lips.

Harry smirked. "Ron, I know I'm good at blowjobs, but no one's ever lost their memory before."

"No. You're not Harry. Harry would never…Harry doesn't like me like that. He's not even gay! Well…he's sort of bi, but still, I'm his best friend…he wouldn't like me like that. He doesn't! So who are you?"

"Ron…it's really me. I'm not some asshole who's trying to mess with you. I really like you, and Merlin knows you like me, and I thought this would be a…creative way to tell you." Harry began kissing and sucking on Ron's neck. The shower was still beating down on them.

Ron couldn't think. It _was_ Harry...his best mate, his crush. And he liked Ron. _He_ liked _Ron._ And he didn't care that Ron liked him! BECAUSE HE LIKED RON BACK!

"Wait! How did you—you knew I liked you?"

Harry laughed against Ron's neck. "Ron, _everyone_ knew. Literally, everyone. All the students, all the teachers, all the ghosts…even your parents knew."

Ron shut his eyes as his face glowed red. How could he be so oblivious? He tried to hide his feelings about Harry, but he guessed he didn't do a very good job, since fucking _everyone_ knew. How could he be so _stupid_?

But then he realized that Harry was kissing his neck and Harry liked him back and it didn't matter if Malfoy wouldn't leave them alone about this for months because Harry was his and he was Harry's and it was wonderful.


End file.
